slient pray
by lady illdragon
Summary: a servant to cherubimon is losing faith in what's he's doing. pg 13 for upcoming violence.


Lady illdragon: I don't know if I'll finish this fic but I think I will. It starts off at episode 6. And I'm using the dub names cus I want to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitomi looked over at the cave where grumblemon was keeping the karatsukinumemon women there. She then saw a boy throw out of the cave falling towards the karatsukinumemon village. She started to laugh when she heard grumblemon.  
  
" You get away from grumblemon's mountain whoever you are," he said with his ridge voice.  
  
" Yes I'll grumblemon and tell cherubimon your not doing your job" hitomi spat at him.  
  
" You won't do that" grumblemon said as he walked to the front of the cave. His jaw dropped when he realized it was hitomi.  
  
" Grumblemon sorry hitomi please don't tell cherubimon, grumblemon not find the mountain's fractal code" he said a slight bit of fear in his voice. " Help grumblemon hitomi grumblemon beg you"  
  
" I won't tell cherubimon but I will not help you this is you job and I have mine" she yelled at him. " Now get back to work trying to find it" she then jumped down the mountain landing on a ledge. " Pitiful fool" she said to herself.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Grumblemon looked down at her " why she be so important and tell grumblemon what to do she only stupid human" he snarled. And it was true she was only a human but she did as she told and made sure that the others who followed lord cherubimon where downing what they were suppose to.  
  
" She so dumb she should throw herself of mountain" he said under his breath.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hitomi looked down at the karatsukinumemon village and smiled.  
  
"Time to see what's going on down there" she mouthed as she started jumping from ledge to ledge down. When she reached one of the houses and heard voices she stopped and listened.  
  
" Look's like rabbit food" a male voice said. He sounded about her age maybe a year or younger.  
  
" Well at least rabbit's get to eat" she heard a female voice say. She heard a chomp " multo bono taste like steak" she heard more chomps and more voices.  
  
" Taste like chicken" she knew it was the same voice as before.  
  
" Mines like a potato" a younger boy  
  
" Mines just like asparaguses" then hitomi heard them all say gross " I like asparaguses" the same boy then said. Hitomi decided to leave then and watch.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
During the night hitomi saw the karatsukinumemon tie the four boy's and a girl up along with two digimon. She watched as they woke up and grumblemon came out. The karatsukinumemon wanted to trade the humans for there women.  
  
" You want to save your allies" she then heard the leader of karatsukinumemon say. Right then and there she jumped out and onto the same ledge as grumblemon.  
  
" Sorry but these human's are to weak to be our allies," she laughed while pointing at them.  
  
" But there legendary warriors too" he said.  
  
" What" she screamed.  
  
" These be legendary warriors" grumblemon said " I think somebody got there hands on some sprits and took them when they shouldn't have and I'll take them right back.  
  
" I agree" hitomi said smiling. " Only it's we'll take them back" grumblemon took out his hammer and hit the mountain. As the karatsukinumemon ran up the side of the mountain one of there knifes fell and cut one of the humans free. He then sprit evolved into lobomon. Grumblemon got ready to fight and hitomi got ready as well, but then she jumped up the mountain and yelled back to grumblemon.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Koji looked over at the girl who had jumped out. She had shoulder length brown hair; he couldn't see much of her face because of a mask over it. She wore tight black pants with three belts in the middle of her upper right leg, a red tube top with a black open shirt going down past hips. He could see a sword hilt under the shirt next to her left leg. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off her. He heard them talk and a huge hammer come out of the ground. Just as it hit under his and the others feet he saw one of the knifes falling towards him and jumped out towards it.  
  
" sprit" he yelled as he spirt evolved into lobomon. He then saw the girl jump up the mountian with grace and speed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" Can't stay sorry other things to attend to right now"  
  
" Where you go," grumblemon yelled up.  
  
" To do what cherubimon wants" she yelled back down and with that she was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
lady illdragon: please read and review. 


End file.
